Hunting Course: Drake and Exia's Hunt
Exia is watching drake sleep. "i got away good. but they have dawn!" exia says. Drake was tossing and turning around as he was having a nightmare. He punched a crater size hole into the ground. "must be a nightmare better wake him up." exia says as he shakes drake. He then grabs him by the throat as he opens his eyes. He was looking at him like a killer, but this due to the threat of the nightmare he is having. The young man growls at him. Exia shows no fear. "good your up." smiles. Drake keeps growling as he finally got his senses back. He then looks at his hand and he lets go to scoot awat from Exia. " oh god. Not again..." Drake said as he was shaking. "It's fine drake. You're not the first one to attack me after they wake up." Exia says. " but i...i gripped your throat...i...i..." Drake was having a past traumatic memory. He was very scared and he was nervous around people. "so what I said it's fine drake." exia smiles. " w-why did you save me? I am a dangerous man. I committed many sins. Sins i had no control over. You're...not like other people...' Drake said as he rubs his Draconian's Extremity. "I know how you feel." exia says. Drake then looks at his eyes as he was confused. He never stay close to people or bond with people as it was his only way to survive in the world. He begins shed tears as he begins to speak. " y-you...do? " Drake asked him. "yes. i do" Exia says as he looks to a long bag next to him. " w-what is it? " Drake asked him. "Astray's katana." exia says as tears run down his face. "the weapon that killed him." " oh. I am sorry Exia. " he looks down in sadness. "it was my fault. it was my hands that held the katana" cries. " Exia...don't blame yourself." Drake said as he was trying to cheer him up. "Why not! it was because I wanted power!" exia cries. " i killed countless people while I was a child! I did horrible things because i was granted power beyond human power! I kept killing and killing! Because of that guild master! Their blood is always on me! " Drake yelled as he broke out into tears for the first time in his life. "That wasn't your fault!" " how can you say that to a freak like me! I lost my parents when i was 5! I was experimented for 6 years! He took away my family, my childhood and my memories! " Drake said as he punced a hole in the ground. "That maybe true but at least you're human!" Exia yells. " human?! Look at me! I'm a freak! I am wanted everywhere i go! I am not safe! And it's because of me, you're on the list too. " Drake said as he sat back down. "Not true." Exia sighs. " w-what do you mean? " Drake asked. "my kind have be hunted down." " i...i am sorry Exia. " Drake said sadly. "it's fine. some of them are in hiding." " well, I'm sorry for dragging you in this. But i have to tell you something. " Drake said. "go on then." " remember i told you that i am hunted by three guilds? " Drake said. "Yes?" " and remember that i told you that i was trained by the three guilds? " Drake asked. "So?" " 10 people escaped there and i...i have someone there. " Drake said to him. "Oh?" " yeah. And the guilds wants to turn me into a god of destruction. " Drake said to him. "Let's stick together." " wait, you trust me? Why? " Drake asked. "Your eyes." Is all exia says. " m-my eyes? " Drake said as he was slightly confused. "They tell me I can trust you." Drake was shocked. Who is this guy? How is so kind to a stranger? A freak like him? "You ok?" " just not used to other people being nice to me. " Drake said flatly. "Why not?" " because how i raised in that place. Well places, i was never truly safe or anything. " Drake said to him. "That changes now!" Exia smiles. " y-you're right. " Drake said with a weak smile. Then a gunfire shot was heard as a wyvern cried in pain. "what the!" " A wyvern is hurt! We have to move! " Drake said as he begins run to the sound of the roar. At the center of the forest, there is a female wyvern bleeding heavily as it was beaten badly and two rouge mages were standing over it with ill intention. The babies were being shielded with her arm. " let's kill her and feast on her heart. " A male voice said darkly. 4 blue and green flying blades block them as exia appears in his blade v3 form. "i think not." " the hell? You're interfering with out our Monster Hunt! I will kill you and eat your heart! " " i do not think that is wise human. You think you can injure one of the Dragon God's creature and live? Such foolishness. I will have to show you manners. " a young man covered in a white cloak with a dragon crest. " you bastard! Time to die! " The male rouge mage begins to run at the mysterious man with is hand in the air with a Poison Magic Sycthe in his hand as he begins to swing it, but in a flash, the man was hit multiple times and slams against a tree. " magic is not the only way to fight human. And weapons like that cannot beat me with such poor skill. " The young male in the cloak said. "you think i have a heart that's cute!" exia laughs. The other male grunt begins to run at the mysterious man with a Acid Magic Katana as he begins to slash away at him. The man's punches his wrist, knocking it out of his hands as it lands on the grass, roundhouse kicked the grunt in the face as he fell down passed out. " he tooked them down with such ease? What magic did he use? " Drake said in shock. "i'm not!" exia says. " what do you mean? He had to use magic somehow right? " Drake said to Exia. "not sure" " i do not possess any magic. Magic is not that only thing that makes a person strong. " The man said to drake and exia. "Okay?" Exia says turning back to human form as the swords go away. " then what? I haven't seen this kind of display of power before! You..can't be human! " Drake yelled. " you and robot man is not normal either...especially that arm and form. " the man said to Drake and Exia. "i might use take over magic." exia says. " that is not true. I can feel it from you. That was your true form. No magic was involved. Do not lie to me. " The man said as he turns around treating the wyvern. "how did you know" exia says. " like i said, i felt your " Soul " and i felt the young man with the Draconian Arm's Soul. You both are beyond human levels, but have much more training to accomplish. " The man steps up as healed the wyvern. " what are you?! " Drake yelled. "not human" exia says. " how can you possibly tell? " the man said blankly. " sacned you." exia says. " so you are a robot. " He said unimpressed. "gundamdroid." exia says. " what is he Exia?" Drake asked. "Some animal hybrid thing with out magic " exia says. "!!! What?! What do you know about me? " The man yelled. "not much " " animal Hybrid thing? Without magic? Impossible! " Drake said. "Not really drake." " Care to explain? Is he an a bad guy? " Drake ask. "that I don't know" " i am not a bad guy. I just do not trust the outside world. " He said. "same right under power i hate power!" exia yells. " you speak of a tragedy are you not? " the man saod to him. "Yes" is all Exia says. " power is not bad. It is the person who decides to use it. " he said to Exia. "Power is nothing but a lie!" Exia yells tears in his eyes. " what about your " heart"? Do not let your experience of power poison your view of the world. Lost of life is always around the corner. What we do with it is up to the person. Honor the fallen and make peace of it. Their spirit will guide you throughout your life. Even if you think they hate you. " he said to them. "astray is dead and i don't know where Dawn is. i lostboth of them to power!" exia yells. " you lost them due to poor control of power. Do you have any idea where dawn is? " he asked him. "might have a idea but she won't want to see me after what I did." Exia says. " forgiveness is hard. Trying to earn it is even harder. But you must try. Look how drake is spending his whole life to find peace. " he said. " after the sins i committed, i can't have a easy life. Maybe i will never have it. " Drake said sadly. A girls laugh can now be heard. Drake grabs his fire katana and gets into a fighting stance. The mysterious man standed firm. " reveal yourself! " Drake ordered. "I'm every where you run away betrayer." the voice says. " the hell you are talking about?! I fight for my fate! " Drake yelled back. "i'm of red fate." the voice says. " what?! I am not going back there! I will kill anyone who will try to bring me back there! " drake said. "What makes you think I'm here for you?" " ?! What?! " Drake yelled. " reveal yourself at once. " the mysterious man said to her. "don't another scar do i tin can!" the voice says. Exia stays still with tears in his eyes. " hey! Watch your mouth! " Drake yelled at her. "dawn" exia says. " wait, that dawn? The dawn that was missing? " Drake said to Exia.